The Smile
I was laying on the ground paralyzed in fear. I had no idea what it was, what was going on, or where I was. I began to think it was only a nightmare. But no it was reality and it was coming closer and closer to me. That damn grin was all I could depict. I soon figured out what was happening to me. It was a typical Saturday just hanging out with my friend, Kevin. We were at his house and we came up with an idea. He said, "Let's go to the neighbor's house; they just moved out!" I agreed because it seemed like a fun idea, we had nothing else better to do. A week before we decided to go, the neighbors had moved out for unknown reasons. I mean their house was old, but I didn't think it was a problem. Their house was the darkest on the street. It even seemed... haunted. But that didn't affect us going, it seemed like fun since we`ve never been there and because it felt like an adventure... As we walked to the door I swear I saw the curtain shift. I didn't tell Kevin because I thought it was my imagination. When we walked inside a foul odor hit us. "It smells like shit in here," Kevin said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked. He nodded. As we walked further we heard a pretty creepy laugh... I don't know how to explain it. We continued to see what it was. It began to get dark outside and the house was pretty dark. Kevin and I used our phones as flashlights. We ventured up to the attic. Pretty dumb huh? All of sudden Kevin was dragged to the back of the attic. He screamed, "Go get!!!" I lost my friend, so many emotions went through my head. I jumped down from the attic and tried to run, but some force tripped me and I was knocked out. I woke up I didn't know where I was but all I saw was a smile. I could not get up I was paralyzed in fear. I screamed, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" All I heard was a laugh. Then a smile appeared, that's all I could see. It came closer and closer slower and slower. I felt my legs breaking. I screamed but nothing came out. Then my ribs then my arms then my neck then I saw his damn face I spat in it and it laughed. I passed out again. I woke up in the hospital in a full body cast. My family was by my side. I asked about Kevin. My mom said, "He went missing, we are still looking for him". I broke out in tears. The nurse came in and told my family visiting hours where over and they said they loved me and the nurse turned out the lights so I could sleep. As the lights went out I heard that damn laugh and saw that smile. Category:Beings Category:Disappearances